


The One With the Turtles

by M14Mouse



Series: 100 Different Fandoms Challange [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Doctor was right.  Her fam didn’t forget about the turtles.
Series: 100 Different Fandoms Challange [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906294
Kudos: 3





	The One With the Turtles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them. This story is unbetaed

“What is that?” Yas said behind her. 

Doctor turned around to see a dvd in her hands. 

“Oh, I know why I got that! The cover art reminded me of Mister Sweet. Don’t know if it actually about him but you know, it might be a fun watch,” She said as she examined the cover. 

Yas turned the cover toward her.

“So, the red lobster creature or is it the screaming woman is a Mister Sweet? What is a Mister Sweet?” Yasmin said in confusion. 

“The red lobster creature. It is a leech from the late Cretaceous Period, and a known menace to the Silurians. Want to watch it sometime?”

Yas turned over the dvd again and frowned. 

“At least, you can tell it is a monster and not like those turtles.” 

“In my defense, they looked like European Pond Turtles.”

“Is that with or without the lasers?” 

“Without the lasers but that it is beside the point, you want to watch the movie with me? I could tell you the difference.” 

“Uh…no thank you.” 

“Bummer. Better ask Ryan then.” 

-WHOWHO-

“Beside turtles, should we be worried about anything else?” Ryan asked. 

“Well…there are dolls,” She said thoughtfully. 

There was a lot of things that they needed to look out for but that would take all day. Well…quite a few days and possible some all nighters. 

“Dolls…okay. Anything?” 

“There are also lice. Robots…a lot of those seem to pop up. Different types. Keep that in mind. Some are good and some are bad. There are also pig slaves and werewolves and…” 

“Whoa…Whoa! Go back. Pigs?” 

“Pig slaves. There is a difference. Same as robots, there are some trees to watch out for as well. Some of them are deadly too. Lets see….there are vampires,” She said as she tapped on each finger to remember some. 

“Uhh…Doc?” Ryan said as he stared at her sort of funny. 

“Yes, Ryan.” 

“Can I get a notebook or something? To write it down or something.” 

“No silly. I remember them. Well…most of them. My memories can get a little fuzzy and there. Oh, there are Levithians and Drashigs and…” 

“Doc…” 

“Yes?” 

“Should we be worry about any of these things now?” 

“Don’t think. Of course, it depends where we land but I am leaning toward a snowy planet this time.” 

“There is probably a killer Santa Claus.” 

“I haven’t met one yet but I did meet some killer snowmen once.” 

“I knew that I shouldn’t have asked.” 

-WHOWHO-

“Are we expecting turtles again?” Graham said as he looked over the console. 

“No, there aren’t turtles where we are going,” She hummed as she adjusted their course just a bit. 

“Good.” 

There was a moment of silence. 

“You’re positive?”

“Pretty positive.” 

“That isn’t 100%, Doc.” 

“How about 99.999% positive?” 

“Okay, that sounds good.” 

Another moment of silence. 

“That still isn’t a 100 percent, Doc.” 

“It is to me. I mean the world that we are heading for is cold. I mean you more likely to see the Snowmen than the turtles,” She said as she turned away from her instruments to look at Graham’s panic expression. 

“You mean a snowman?” Graham said in confusion. 

“No, Snowmen. Nasty creatures. They have such pointy teeth. Creepy smiles too. Just warning ya. Although, they did come from a snow globe. Sort of. Kind of long story. You probably don’t want to hear it before we land.” 

“….” 

“….”

“I think that I want the turtles.” 

“You and me both.” 

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have never seen Doctor Who before I started watching the female Doctor Who. She is a gem. I love her. So, I have no idea about anything else beside what I goggled. I couldn’t help myself because the turtle line crack me up. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
